


Seenzoned

by ginatoldmeso



Series: James Bucky Barnes / Sebastian Stan ONE-SHOTS [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, RPF, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: The reader and Seb used to work together but haven’t seen each other for months. When he visits the hotel the reader finds herself in an awkward situation because of a silly text message.





	Seenzoned

[Originally posted by veronikaphoenix](https://tmblr.co/ZZoKtw2SeQD7C)

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you said that”, exclaimed Y/F/N. She was leaning on her desk, listening eagerly to her friend’s story.  

Y/N sighed, covering her face with her hands. “I know. This couldn’t have been more awkward”. She couldn’t stop thinking about the gaffe she’d made the day before, and with none other than her crush, Sebastian Stan.

He was a former employee of the Hotel where she worked. Even though he didn’t work in finance with her, he and Y/N had quickly connected. At first, they only talked about work-related stuff, but then they started to know each other better and had grown pretty close. And of course, she had developed a crush on him.

How couldn’t she? He was handsome, with those blue eyes, his perfectly shaped lips, and his sharp jaw… Also, he was funny and caring. A woman couldn’t have asked for anything better. According to her friends, he returned Y/N’s feelings (and although she wasn’t sure about that, she sure hoped so). She had considered the idea to ask him out, like, on a date. But Fate is cruel and before she even had the chance he had resigned and Y/N hadn’t seen him since.

Y/N grumbled again. “I’ll never be able to face him ever again”. 

Her coworker gave her a sympathetic smile. “Don’t be like that, it wasn’t that bad”. 

“Oh, really? He seen-zoned me, Y/F/N! How could it be worse than this?”, replied Y/N sarcastically, glancing at her phone.

The day before, he had visited the hotel and grabbed a few drinks at the bar. It had been a few months since he’d left, but he was in town so he had decided to drop by. He had texted Y/N, asking her if she was working that day. They hadn’t spoken since he’d left, so she was happy to hear from him. Unfortunately, that Sunday was her day off and she had previous plans, so she’d turned him down. 

His reply was a short text. A simple:  _“Right, I forgot. I thought I would see you today”_ , with a disappointed face emoji. That was it, 10 words, but apparently, they had been enough to make her brain stop functioning.

She blushed violently at the memory of her silly answer.  _“Oh, well, it’s my day off… Maybe next time?”. Wink emoji_. 

Y/N stared at her friend. “Please, kill me. I don’t believe it, I really used a winking face emoji. No wonder he didn’t reply”. She looked at her phone in disgust and threw it in her bag. She couldn’t even look at it right now.

Y/F/N tried to comfort her. “Well, you said he had already drunk four cocktails, maybe he was too tipsy and forgot to reply”. 

Y/N shook her head. “As if. He must have thought that I’m stupid”. She appreciated the effort, but at that moment all she wanted was for the Earth to swallow her so that she could’ve simply disappeared.

For the rest of the day, she focused on work, in the attempt to distract herself. Needless to say, it didn’t work at all. At the end of her shift, she grabbed her bag and waved at the others, leaving the office. She just needed to go home and take a nice long bath. Maybe drinking a glass of wine- or a whole bottle. 

But when she reached the door, she saw something totally unexpected.

Sebastian was standing there, smiling at her. He was dressed casually but still managed to look elegant in his white shirt and jeans. “Hey”, he greeted, walking towards her and closing the distance between them. When he didn’t receive any answer, he chuckled at her surprised expression. “I texted you to tell you I was here, but you haven’t read the message”, he explained. 

Y/N’s face became crimson red. “Oh, sorry, my phone was in my bag and I didn’t look at it the whole day”, she mumbled. “Uhm anyway, hi, Seb! What- Why are you here? I thought you were only in town for a night”, she asked. 

He shrugged. “I was supposed to leave with the first flight this morning, but I canceled it”. 

She frowned at his words. “Why, were you too hangover from last night?”, she asked. 

Seb laughed. “No, but- speaking of it, I have to apologize about last night. I totally forgot to reply to your text, I got kinda tanked up at one point”. 

She suddenly relaxed. “Oh, don’t worry about it! It was a stupid answer anyway, it totally slipped out”. She looked at her feet in embarrassment. 

When he spoke, his voice was sweet. “It wasn’t stupid. It’s the very reason why I’m here”.

She raised her head to look at him, not understanding what he meant. 

He explained. “I didn’t wanna leave without seeing you. That’s why I canceled my flight”. He bit his lower lip nervously. Clearly, Y/N wasn’t the only one to feel anxious. “I read your text and thought that it was a shame there wasn’t gonna be a ‘next time’. So I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner tonight. If you’re game, of course”. He looked at her expectantly. 

Y/N tried to stay calm, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She grinned at him. “I’d love to. I just have to go home and get changed”. 

He nodded, making way for her like a true gentleman. “I’ll give you a lift, come on”.

As they exited the hotel, she caught a glimpse of Y/F/N giving her a thumbs-up and rolled her eyes in amusement. She knew that the day after she would have to answer a lot of questions. But she didn’t care since she was finally going on a date with her amazing crush.


End file.
